In liquid crystal display devices, a planarization film (overcoat) is formed on each of a counter substrate and an array substrate. The planarization film absorbs variations in height occurring due to film formation patterns. More specifically, the planarization film for a counter substrate absorbs differences in thickness between patterns of a black matrix and color filter layers of the respective primary colors. On the other hand, the planarization film formed on an array substrate absorbs variations in height occurring due to wiring patterns or the like.
Furthermore, to keep uniform the thickness of a liquid crystal layer between the counter substrate and the array substrate, a spacer is formed on any one of the counter and array substrates. The spacer is provided after the above-mentioned planarization film is formed.
However, manufacturing the liquid crystal display device configured as mentioned above may require an increased number of manufacturing processes, may allow a substrate to be damaged by the spacer, and may allow moisture to intrude into the liquid crystal display device.
Therefore, embodiments of the invention are directed to providing a liquid crystal display device capable of reducing the required number of manufacturing processes, preventing a substrate from being damaged by a structure provided for the spacer, and preventing moisture from intruding into the liquid crystal display device.